charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Something Wicca This Way Comes
Something Wicca This Way Comes is the Series Premiere episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 1 :Episode No. 01 :Written By Constance M. Burge :Directed By John T. Kretchmer :Production No. 1498704 :Original Airdate October 7, 1998 Summary Prue and Piper Halliwell are living in their grandmother's house after her death, and Phoebe joins them after leaving New York destitute. Prue quits her job at the museum after her ex-fiancé steals her project, and Piper gets a job at a restaurant. Led by their childhood spirit board, Phoebe finds the Book of Shadows in the attic and reads the incantation that brings the three sisters their powers. Prue becomes reacquainted with her old childhood love, Andy. Just as they are learning that they are the Charmed Ones, they have to fight a warlock who has been killing witches all over San Francisco and stealing their powers... and the warlock turns out to be Piper's boyfriend Jeremy Burns. The three sisters get a cat from one of the murdered witches. Prue has the power to move objects, Piper to freeze time and Phoebe to see the future. Guest Stars * Eric Scott Woods as Jeremy * Matthew Ashford as Roger * Chris Flanders as Chef Moore * Lonnie Partridge as Woman (Serena Fredrick) * Charmaine Cruz as Admitting Nurse * Hugh Holub as Pharmacist * Francesca Cappucci as News Reporter Enemies Jeremy Burns: A low level warlock who romances female witches to get their powers and kill them. Jeremy posed as a reporter, tricking women into dating him. Jeremy was capable of changing the shape of his face, ignite flames from his fingers, telekinesis, disintegrate objects, and project energy bolts from an athame. He is also capable of adjusting. He is after the Charmed Ones' powers and knows that they will be released after Grams dies. He starts dating Piper Halliwell so he can keep an eye on the sisters. Once Grams dies and Phoebe returns, he makes his move and is vanquished by the Halliwell Sisters. Spells Dominius Trinius "Hear now the owrds of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour. We call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to us sisters three! We want the power! Give us the power. To Break The Bond of Love: Use a basket, poppet, nine candles anointed with oils and spices, and a rose given from the lover. Put basket and poppet on a table, encircled by the candles. To make it stronger, bind rose to poppet and press thorns into it. Place poppet in the basket and burn while saying the spell. Your love will wither and depart From my life and my heart. Let me be, (name) And go away forever. Note: This spell did not vanquish Jeremy Burns, as intended, instead causing him to erupt in thorns. He was not properly vanquished until the Charmed Ones recited the Power of Three Spell. Power of Three Spell: The power of three will set us free. Repeat this spell until the evil being is destroyed. Background Notes * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie Something Wicked This Way Comes (1983). * This is the series premiere of Charmed and the second pilot for the series. The original pilot never aired. * As Piper walks up to the front door in the rain, her umbrella is black with a single ring around it. But when she enters the house, it is covered in flowers. * When Prue first used her telekinetic power, she did not squint her eye or wave her hand, she simply asked 'where is the cream?', which made the cream container move to her by itself, and 'transported' the cream into her coffee. * Eric Scott Woods was uncomfortable with saying "bitch" on the show. So, the sound crew dubbed the word in with a different actors voice. Jeremy says the word three times throughout the episode, if you notice, every time it sounds exactly the same. *When Piper comes running into the manor after Jeremy attacks her, she locks the front door. But after the sisters used the poppet and said the spell, Prue came running down the stairs and opens the front door without unlocking it. * The sequence featuring the girls using a puppet to curse Jeremy and the latter running back to the manor to avenge himself is reminiscent of the sequence used in the movie The Witches of Eastwick. In that movie, the girls cursed the character of Jack Nicholson, who came running back (in his car) injured by the witches' spell using a magical puppet. He then chases them around their mansion and traps them in their kitchen where they made their potions and spells. He uses telekinesis and strong winds (like Jeremy) to corner the witches, and then circles the girls with fire (like in the pilot episode). After that, Nicholson's character changes into a powerful demon who explodes at the end when the witches burn the puppet while slumped together. * The newspaper Prue holds at the end of the episode is the same from the movie Mrs. Doubtfire. * Shannen Doherty was very sick while filming the first few episodes. That is why she looks so pale and drawn out. * This is the highest rated episode of Charmed in the entire series. Quotes :Prue: Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future. :Piper: I really think Phoebe's coming around. :Prue: Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news. :Andy: Let me ask you something, Morris. Do you believe in UFO's? :Darryl: Hell no. :Andy: Neither do I. But do you believe that there are people out there who do believe in UFO's? :Darryl: Yes, but I think they're crazy. :(There's a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out.) :(Cut to the foyer. Piper is walking towards the door. Prue is following her.) :Prue: Don't you think you're overreacting? We're perfectly safe here. :Piper: Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die. :Phoebe: According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren. :Piper: And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible. :Prue: I'm calling the cops. :Piper: And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next. External links * * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes